The Lost Son of Neptune
by Lillian Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: The Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune in one story. This is my own version so there will be OCs and different story line.


Running for his life was getting annoying for Percy. The monsters that called themselves gorgons have been chasing him for the past few days. No matter what he did they still followed him. The wolf Lupa told him that the monster would stop at nothing to kill him. As he came apon a steep 30 foot drop before him. Percy decided that he had 2 options, to follow his enteral or go take refuge in the sea. Percy knew he had to follow his eternal radar to get his memories back. The only thing he remembers is someone named Annabeth, a girl with honey blonde curls and gray eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the gorgons quickly approaching him. Quickly but carefully he made his way down the hill. When he was about halfway down he saw a busy highway with a small patch of grass running through the center of the two lanes. Percy finished scaling the hill when the gorgon caught up to him. He pulled out a pen that immediately turned into a three foot long sword, as if sensing the danger. As the gorgons flew closer to him Percy noticed that a few arrows had stuck in the gorgons that made them look like fling porcupines, and slowing them down a bit. When he looked to see where the arrows came from he found a hippie-looking old lady.

"See that tunnel?" she asked, "Take me there, to the camp, and you'll get your memories back."

He looked to where she was pointing. His first guess would have been a maintance tunnel if there were not two armed teens in front of it. The drivers seemed not to notice it, or that this was normal for them.

"Well," she said impatiently, "Make up your mind boy."

Percy thought about it. He really wanted to get his memories back.

"Hurry up, the gorgons are coming." she nagged him.

_She's right_, Percy thought. Percy recapped his sword, turning back into a pen. He picked up the old lady and stared walking towards the door. The guard on the left, who he thought was a boy, said something to the to the other guard and pointed in Percy's direction. He was about ten feet away from the door when he heard the guard on the right talking to the other guard. "You hold off the gorgons probatio. I'll get him into the camp." said a girl's calm and commanding voice. The guard she was talking to nodded as if not wanting to anger her, when she was smaller than him. The boy got out a golden color sword. The girl unsheathed a dagger. She then opened the door and motioned Percy to follow her. He hesitated a moment before following the girl he just met into the unknown.

The tunnel was dimly lit, Percy had to squint to see three feet in front of him. "What about the other guy?" he asked.

The girl took off the helmet and ran her hand along her braided hair. "You mean Frank?' she asked, "I don't know. This is his first time and he's still on probatio."

The old lady laughed as if she knew something no one else did. The girl looked at her weirdly. "The other guy is Frank," he said, "What's your name?"

"Lilly." she said quickly, "we need to keep moving."

Percy noticed that Lilly had black curly hair, blue-green eyes, and a small scar on her face. Walking ahead of him he heard he mutter, "Looks familiar, almost like Jake."

"Um, who's Jake?" he asked. The old lady laughed again.

"What's her problem," she said to her self before answering, "Just my brother, nothing that matters right now."

Percy could see the end of the tunnel was close, maybe twenty feet away. Frank ran towards them with the gorgon close behind him. "Run!" he yelled while running past Percy and Lilly. Percy almost dropped the old lady, she seemed to be getting heavier as they got closer to this camp. Lilly and Frank seemed to be running with ease even full armor. The gorgons were getting closer to him, Lilly started to fire arrows at the gorgons, slowing them down slightly. When Percy reached the end of the tunnel the found a wide, fast-moving river. "You can only get to camp by crossing the river." Lilly stated.

"Yes the girl is right. That would mean giving up your curse, you would be vulnerable." the old lady informed him, agreeing with what Lilly told him. Percy stepped into the river and almost got swept away with the current. Frank was already across and was alerting Percy that the gorgons were getting closer. He looked over to see that Lilly was taking on both gorgons and not having much luck.

"Frank, I'm going to help Lilly." Percy stated when he got to the opposite bank. He set down the old lady.

"She won't like that." Frank told him. Percy raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't like getting help in stuff like this, maybe she let it go." Frank shrugged. Percy started to cross the river again. this time to help out Lilly.

Lilly had her back to one of the gorgons, the one she had her back to raised their claws ready to attack. Percy jumped and pushed Lilly out of the way, the claws grazing Percy's skin. He turned and controlled the water of the river to chock the gorgons, dragged them into the river and killed them. Lilly looked at him with wide eyes. Percy and Lilly crossed the river to where a crowd was gathered. The old lady was no longer there but there was now a ten foot lady with a goat skin cloak. "Well done Percy, you truly proved yourself. Romans, I give you Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune." the lady said, "Praetor Reyna, I accept that he will not be killed and he is to be trusted."

"Of course Lady Juno." the girl Lady Juno addressed and Reyna kneeled and soon percy was the only one standing. Lilly grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Juno disappeared and everyone stood up and turned towards Reyna, a girl with long dark braided hair and dark colored eyes.

"I'll shall hear Percy's story later." Reyna announced and everyone walked back into the camp. Reyna walked over to Percy and Lilly. "Come with me. Both of you." Reyna said. Lilly followed her. Percy waited a moment taking in what happened then following the two girls into the camp.


End file.
